


The Sun and the Mole Rat [passage podfic]

by secrettemplars (tricycleamoving)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Monologue, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 13:24:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3251333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tricycleamoving/pseuds/secrettemplars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short reading from Tcon's <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2525927">'The Sun and the Mole Rat'</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sun and the Mole Rat [passage podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TCon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TCon/gifts).
  * Inspired by [the Sun and the Mole Rat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2525927) by [TCon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TCon/pseuds/TCon). 



> Super gigantic thanks to Tcon for letting me do this u_u It's sliiightly ad-libbed in the sense that I got a bit too into the moment and slipped in another expletive but generally speaking it's almost word-for-word
> 
> Crossposted on tumblr [here](http://annielionheart.co.vu/post/109455779702/after-reading-tcon-circle-tcon-s-the-sun-and-the)

> “I didn’t  — you were — you’re getting  _married_! How am I supposed to — ” Kouki stood up abruptly, throwing an accusing glare at the redhead. 
> 
> He inhaled deeply, trying to calm himself.  
> 
> “You never said anything. We never made promises.” He started, more calmly. Still glaring. 
> 
> “Our…  _relationship_  was based on sex and physical chemistry. We didn’t exactly talk — no, we  _fucked_. We fucked like rabbits on Saturdays and that was the only  _genuine_  promise we ever made. You approached me, and I — I admit it made me happy that you chose me so I went along with it. And then… and then against my better judgement, I started having  _feelings_  for you. Even though I knew I shouldn’t have any expectation. Even though I knew it would end sooner or later. You — the  _main personality_  Akashi didn’t even know about our affair for god’s sake — how was I supposed to have  _expectations_? Our  _situation_  was goddamn  _abnormal_!” 
> 
> He was screaming, Kouki knew, but he didn’t care. He wanted to yell and scream and let the whole world know exactly how he had felt.
> 
> “And then the party. You didn’t even bother telling me that you were  _getting engaged_. You never told me anything, and I got stupidly — “ He swallowed the spit that was gathering at the back of his throat. “ — and I got  _so_  stupidly  _happy_. I was blind and deaf and  _unbelievably_  happy.  _I fell in love with you_ , okay? Worst decision ever, by the way, falling in love with a guy with split personality issues, what was I thinking? I was so  _stupid_. And then the party happened and  _BAM_! I was fooled again.”
> 
> He was laughing now. It was hilarious, so he couldn’t possibly  _not_  laugh.
> 
> “It took so long to forget. It took so  _fucking_  long to pick up the pieces you left — my heart — my love, crashed and burned and shattered to pieces. I wasn’t going to stay and watch how  _happily_  engaged you were. I couldn’t stand it.” He stopped laughing, staring down at the sheepskin rug beneath the coffee table. His gaze downcast and hollow.
> 
> He was just tired now. So heartsore and hurt and mentally exhausted, he felt as if everything he’d done to build a new life was all in vain. Even though he knew that wasn’t necessarily true.
> 
> “Even if I did stay, what the hell do you expect of me? That I would want to continue our relationship even after you’re married? So I’d be the mistress you’d fuck on Saturdays, or when it’s convenient to you? I’m sorry, but I am not that low of a person. And I’m not that much of a saint that I’d stand to be a little side-extra in your life. So don’t sit there and fucking tell me that  _I_  left  _you_. You  _broke_  my heart, you  _asshole_.” 
> 
> Heat was welling up in the back of his eyes, and a drop of tear trickled down his cheek.
> 
> He turned to Akashi — silent, composed and  _unbelievably_  beautiful Akashi — and felt a begrudging affection for him. 
> 
> “So to answer your question, yes I did love you. Maybe I still do. But what’s the point? You’re still getting married and I’ve moved on with my life. I can only ask you to do the same and treat your fiancé well.” He paused.
> 
> “And I think, we’re quite finished talking.” He looked away and bent over to pick up his coat from the sofa.


End file.
